Memories Forgotten, Memories ReWritten Redone
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: Everything was going fine for Kaname Kuran, untill Zero went missing. Then one month later a girl looking a lot like Zero shows up on his door step, having no memory whatsoever of her past. Who is this mysterious girl? And why does she look like Zero? -Will progress to rated M-
1. Chapter 1

Memories Forgotten, Memories Re-Written

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did, Kaname and Zero would be going at it 24/7. Thankfully to them, I don't.

A/N: Okay so this is the remake. I restarted it because it wasn't turning out how I wanted it too. It will have the same plot, but with some changes. And the chapters will be longer. It will also not be in first person. I found it too hard to do something like that and have more than two or three chapters. So I am letting you know now, if I have a one-shot, it might be in first person, but if it is more than three chapters it will always be in third person. And right now I am aiming for it to be about 20 chapters. If I can make it stretch that long. ^^;

On with the chapter! ~

**THIS IS THE PREVIEW.**

* * *

Lights flickered down the deserted street and trash flew freely down the walkways. Boards covered old store windows, and some were broken. Paint was washed off some buildings while others eroded, showing the inside of the walls, which was full with bugs, cobwebs and mice. Traveling further you could see the alleyways piled with old things people did not want.

Heels clicked on the pavement. "Level E's are disgusting, living in this part of town" a male grumbled. "Well, this _is_ the best hiding spot" another pointed out. "I know that stupid" the first one said. "Oh, shut up Aidou" came the reply. "Why do you have to be so mean Kain?" the one known as Aidou whined. "Just go look in that alleyway, it's the last one anyway" Kain said sighing when Aidou stuck his tongue out at him as he walked away. Minutes passed and the blonde did not come back. Kain growled and walked in to find his cousine. "Aidou..." Kain began but stopped short when he saw the blonde poking something that oddly looked like a body. "Is it dead?" came the blonde's whisper. A shift from said body had the blonde screaming like a little girl. After Aidou calmed down, he asked the thing Kain would never have expected him to utter. "Can we keep it?" he asked softly.

"Aidou, that's a person. You can own people" he said sighing.

"But, at least let us take it home and see what Kaname-sama thinks" Aidou protested immediately. Kain shook his head, but picked the human up none the-less.

* * *

"Who is she?" Takuma asked as he looked at the sleeping person, that was taking up his spot on the couch. "I don't know" Aidou replied, and turning to Kaname he uttered a "Can I keep her?". Kaname gave him a look. "You can own people Aidou" he said, and the blonde hung his head when Kain gave him a 'duh' look. Takuma looked more closely. "Is it just me or does she look a lot like our missing hunter?" he asked. Kaname leaned closer to peer at the female, her eyes opened and she shot up with a screech; effectively bashing her head into Kaname's. The pureblood recoiled in shock and mild pain, as the rest of the Night class watched as she jumped up and landed on her feet gracefully.

The males all blushed, seeing her body completely nude. "Is this a party? Oh, I love parties!" the silverette squealed, twirling on one foot. The entire Night class sweatdroped. That was definitely _not_ Kiryuu Zero.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is a listen up. I know that I have NOT updated in for ever. But I actually have a liable explanation this time. (Me? An excuse that'll work? Wow right?) Okay so I was working on the next chapter for **I've Loved You For A Thousand Years** and then suddenly I got an error pop up and it exited me out very quickly. When I got back into Word all of my **NINE PAGES** were gone. All of it!

Poof~ Except for one sentence and 21 pages full of** SQUARES**. I can honestly tell you I came this close *shows no space between fingers* to throwing my computer at the wall. But then I wouldn't be able to update, so I have started to write it again-be happy I'm bothering, I was so pissed-and to keep you amused I ask you one thing.

So for my story **To Love A Hunter**, I have a scene-of which I will not reveal- where Kaname's little rag tag close nit group get's to meet Zero's other friends at a _–name's place-_ where he _–name's things- _and I need help with the names because I am having a brain fart and cannot think of any good names. I would like to have two female names and four male names. So if you could, hit me with a reply to this-**this will be updated on every chapter**- and tell me the names you would like. I will choose the ones that I like and they will be in the new chapter-may I add that chapter may not come for a while-.

Next up is…I am having a bit of trouble with my **All the Stronger** (IchiGrimm) fic. I know the slight start of the plot, but had a coffee error where I did not get coffee to my brain fast enough and forgot what I wanted. As soon as I remember what it is I wanted to add there will be a chapter update.

For my **Memories Forgotten Memories ReWritten**, I did start it over again, but I have decided that if enough people want it, I will also continue and finish that last version. Though it will mostly be me finishing something. The new version will be uncut and finished til' the end.

For **Shades of Gray**. I have not forgotten about it, I just got sidetracked. ^^; So I will of course finish it and I hope to continue it once I get the chapter for **ILYFATY **up.

Now last but not least, my second favorite fic in my mass of collectibles; **Once in A Blue Moon**. For the next chapter as it said in the last one, Kaname will be taking Zero out on a date. What would you like to see? Some instant kissy kissy? With some of the Day class following our lovely couple? Or would you like to see a hopelessly romantic and sappy date where at the end Kaname just leaves one kiss on our irresistible uke's lips? Or I just might write them both up and give you both, hmm? So once you all see this I hope to see my inbox starting to fill up, because I love and enjoy talking to my loveable reviewers, that and I need some idea's. Help me out here!

Because if you don't I will wither away and die. And then how will you get your updates? xP


End file.
